future_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Warp Device
Upgrading Building the Warp Device is available after clearing Mission 2-2 and requires the following: Increasing the level of the Warp Device increases the chances that better grades of missions will become available. Warp Mission Details There are multiple Warp Missions of varying grades and, of which, an Agent can only have 5 deployed at a time. The grade of each mission determines the amount of rewards that can be acquired. The grade of the missions are random and range from grades Normal to Mythic. The discovery of higher grade missions is random and based off of a percentage that is increased by the level of the Warp Device. Once you access a Warp Mission, you'll see there are several "Recommended" characters to choose from. The recommended characters will help to raise the success rate of the mission from 0% to 100%. Depending on the mission and the strength of the character, it may take more than the recommended characters to increase the success rate of the Warp Mission to 100%. Conversely, it may take less than the full amount of recommended characters to increase the success rate of the Warp Mission to 100%. This is usually determined by the grade of the Warp Mission. Should Agents use a character that is recommended in one Warp Mission into a different Warp Mission, they will receive a message warning them about that. Sending characters on Warp Missions costs gold. The more characters you use to reach 100% the more gold it will cost to deploy the Warp Mission. A character can only be deployed on one Warp Mission at a time but the only thing they are excluded from doing until they finish it is more Warp Missions. It can be said that the higher grade Warp Missions will need more than the recommended characters to reach 100% success rate. The same can be said that the lower grade Warp Missions will need fewer than, or the exact amount of, recommended characters to reach 100% success rate. A character's individual growth could be a defining factor of how much percentage could be added to the success rate of a Warp Mission. Once a Warp Mission is deployed, there is a 6hr wait time for completion. This 6hr wait time is the same for all missions at the point of deployment, individually. After a Warp Mission completes, Agents can collect their rewards and the mission will reset to a new mission with either the same or a different grade. A successful Warp mission will reward XP to each character that is not maxed at it's rank and Dimension Tokens to the player. The amount of dimension tokens received will depend on the grade of the Warp Mission and the amount of recommended characters used in the mission. Agents can then use those Dimension Tokens in the Shield Lab Item Shop to purchase items or to reset the current items on display. Notes 1. Mission Clear! After Daily Reset The "Mission Clear!" status of the Warp Device display is not always accurate. The Warp Device does not seem to refresh properly when it hits the Daily Reset time if you have the game running (in the Foreground or Background) when the Daily Reset hits. Exiting the game and logging back in after the Daily Reset will refresh it and allow you to do more Warp Missions. 2. EXP Gain per Mission The EXP Gain per Mission seems to be affected by EXP bonus modifiers as the values show slightly differently for different players. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab